User talk:ChokokuguzaNoTobira
Welcome ChokokuguzaNoTobira hey choko, are you joining this wiki? you should, it's awesome(and so are you)-- 01:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thank you man, i did nothing on your wiki but you still thank me. This means you really love your wiki. Keep being such a great editor! 20:12, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, creative sig you have there. 01:59, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Haha nah, it's fine. You don't have to if you don't want to. I just wanted to point out the similarity because I saw your sig on THT's talk page lol. 14:15, May 25, 2013 (UTC) In case you are not aware of Canuck's reply to you Check out my talk page, at where you posted. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:AYET#re:socks 02:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I figured you'd missed it, Canuck should have replied on your talk page instead. Cheers! 03:01, August 7, 2013 (UTC) *gives choko a chocolate cake* enjoy mon ami-- 16:51, August 7, 2013 (UTC) *gives choko a steak with mashed potatoes, beans and carrots and a glass of milk* -- 16:54, August 7, 2013 (UTC) hmmmmm .. Well usually girls are better at these thing >_> but since you have asked me .. '''Black and gold '''Purple and black '''Red and white these are the three combination that I like .. give them a try .. Thanks Man Arigato, my friend! I copied parts of it, like your Stuff-Box though, but I hope that's okay... Anyway, I were planning to join the FT Wiki, as soon as my Connection is back to it's normal state (my Wifi is screwed atm), as it seems like a great Wiki, with lots of great people in it (including you ;]). Dunno why I haven't joined before, really :/... I like FT after all, and I have stalked it for a while too... Well, see you around ~~ 10:16, August 11, 2013 (UTC) : And, btw, your skills at making Sigs' are magnificent. Just wanted to point that out ;) WU out - 10:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Hopefully, my Wifi will be back to it's normal state soon, as I want to join FT Wiki as soon as possible ;) Later brochacho ~~ 18:35, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Red, if possible .. ಠ_ಠ.. seriously, I don't care .. just give me any color that left after everyone chooses theirs .. toodles~ Re: DAT NANANANA Oh geez, it was 698,609! Soooooo many NAs! THT was right. I'm going to add more later :D 04:55, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I want to see how many I can actually fit, because apparently there is a limit... Anyways, you don't have to see how many NAs there are if you don't want to, and you could just make someone else do it XD 05:04, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I kinda already added more... BUT I'll tell you when I finish adding! So don't worry, your curiosity will still know how much there is. 05:18, August 14, 2013 (UTC) BATCALU http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/7/76/Emoticon_batman.png 05:29, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think I just hit my limit, with having it perfectly aligned that is XD Yay! Cookie! *noms on cookie* :3 05:40, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Even more yays! You're awesome! ヽ(^。^)丿 06:29, August 14, 2013 (UTC) So I found out the latest count, and it's 699,346 Nas now lol 15:14, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Once again, you're awesome for giving me cookies! *noms on a cookie* Pshhh Canuck didn't take my cookies, because I took them before he got a chance to, who does he think he is trying to steal my cookies. What a silly goose. XD 00:17, August 15, 2013 (UTC) goose? female dog, please. *eats one of calu's cookies*-- 00:22, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes and I'm not a female dog >:( *steals the cookie back just before Can is about to take a bite out of it* 01:02, August 15, 2013 (UTC) *bites cookie just as calu takes a bite as well* you thinking wut im thinking -- 01:10, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Awesome!! Just noticed your Profile on FT Wiki, and it's pure AWESOME!!!! I'm actually designing my own FT User Page for when I'll join... I'm nearly done :D Have to ask Rai if I can copy his PortalTransformer design, and Red if I could borrow her self-designed Color Mix at some particular places, though. But I hope it'll be okay. My main Prof Color will be red, you see. Well, that's all really... WU out - 11:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC)